onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
OPTC is full of things happening. What things? Note on terminology: the game uses inconsistent terminology, not helped by fan terminology based on translation from Japanese which rarely correspond to later introduced official (and still inconsistent) terminology. For this guide, we distinguish between: * Events - stuff like 'Summer Bootcamp', and other stuff listed in Category:Recruit Banners and Events. They are generally announcements. They can introduce one or more adventures. Most events are unique (if very similar), some are recurring. * Adventures - also known as quests or islands, they are the main game component, involving you assembling a team of characters and battling NPCs through several stages (from 1 to 20). All Adventures are currently listed in Category:Events or its subcategories. (Yes, category names are a bit confusing and need a cleanup). Most adventures are recurring. You can read about current and future events and adventures by clicking the messenger seagull in the 'world map' menu. There is no way to learn about past events and adventures in the game. Future events and adventures are usually announced several days in advance. Events Most events last for two weeks and don't usually overlap with one another. They usually involve several smaller announcements, such as: * you will receive a daily gem (this has been a standard feature of the game for years) * days with double skill up chance * days will double chance for 'super success' * other stuff, which really varies a lot. More memorable events are those that: * give-away promo characters not available (so far) from any other venue. Those are non-recurring, as in - with a few exceptions they were not made available in any other form, and new events are always offering new character. They eventually become available in Ray's Bazaar but it can take half a year or more. :# Treasure Cruise Holiday Spectacular in January 2016, promo: Sanji Parage Shot: The Storm (he was made available as a rare encounter / secret stage unit in Lightning Speed! Straw Hat Pirates ) :# Celebrate Like a Pirate in February 2016, promo: Chopper Man :# Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks! in late October to late Novemver 2016, promo: Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Gatling :# Happy Holidays with Treasure Cruise!: December 2016/January 2017, promo: Snowscape Nami :# Paramount War of February 2017, promos: Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Rockin' Marineford and Portgas D. Ace Fire Fist Rockin' Marineford . :# 2nd Anniversairy 'Event for Newcomers' in late February to March 2017 , promos: Nami Tea Time and Monkey D. Luffy Road to the Pirate King :# French version TC 2nd Anniversary Giveaway (Special Event) in July 2017: Portgas D. Ace Dreams of Pirate King :# in early August 2017, promo: Trafalgar Law Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance :# Summer Girls' Paradise 2 in late August 2017, promos: Nami On Vacation (for logging in on 16-28) and Nico Robin Tropical for reaching Facebook goal (summer Vivi was also offered but we didn't complete the Facebook event for her) :# Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals of October 2017 awarded players who completed it a number of times Roronoa Zoro Paper Umbrella Swordsman :# Winter is Coming early December 2017 event handed out Luffy's Winter Island Adventure (that character was also available from Ray Bazaar at a very low price) :# Straw Hat Christmas! event of late December 2017 handed out Zoro's Frigid Training :# Black Leg Memories of December 2017 (this will probably be recurring) :# Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals of January 2018 awarded players who completed it a number of times Tashigi Captain of the Beach :# Treasure Cruise 3rd Anniversary Part 2 (20th Feb to 12th March) event handed out Koala Undercover Revolutionary :# Blitz Battle! Donquixote Family of February 2018 awarded players who completed it a number of times Monkey D. Luffy Road to the Pirate King and Portgas D. Ace Dreams of Pirate King (both of those characters were available before) :#May 2018 event handed out Roronoa Zoro Liberators of Dressrosa :#Face-Off! Aokiji Vs. Akainu in August 2018 handed out Borsalino Admirals in a Fleeting Moment of Calm *are tied with unique adventures which have not been repeated so far and it is unclear if they are going to be repeated. Those are: :#Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks! of October-November 2016 :#Paramount War of February 2017 :#Straw Hat's Journey of June 2017 :#Rare Fighter Rush of July 2017 :#Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals of October 2017 :#Showdown! Straw Hat Pirates (boss: Robin) of November 2017 :#Straw Hat Mission! (boss: Luffy) of November 2017 :#Second Showdown! Straw Hat Pirates (boss: Sanji) of December 2017 :#Second Straw Hat Mission! (boss: Zoro) of December 2017 :#Blitz Battle! Straw Hat Pirates of January 2018 :#Training Coliseum of February 2018 :#Showdown! Luffy of February 2018 :#Blitz Battle! Donquixote Family of February 2018 :# 'Dressrosa Event' of February 2018, a very easy battle summarizing that story arc. :#Pirate Hunter's Memories of May 2018 :#Reunited! High Seas Pirates of July 30 to August 05, 2018. :#Champion Challenge! Charlotte Family of September 27-October 4 2018 :#Germa Resurrection Plan of October 19 - October 25 * several events bring us rare but recurring adventures :#Champion Challenge! of January-February 2018. This event repeated in late September that year. :# the recurring Feature Film Frenzy which comes with film-related adventures. It is not yet clear what is the exact frequency, so far it has occurred twice: in December 2016 and in June 2017 :# the recurring Summer Paradise which comes with summer-related adventures. This event seems to recur only once a year in late summer, so far it had editions in September 2016 and August 2017 :# Halloween events which comes with Halloween-related adventures (DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~, DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~). This event seems to recur about twice a year, during Halloween of course and the other time roughly in early Spring, so every six months or so. In 2017 it was changed to the Summer Paradise format with the introduction of the Monster's Party series of events. the Midnight and Twilight Party FNs were available as unlockable quests. Following an early 2018 update, those two Halloween FNs became available every day on the Extra Isle. :# while Japan has 'kimono' New Year events and adventures, the 'kimono' schedule for global is a mess. This may be updated later once we figure things out :) Another type of an event is related to limited time Rare Recruit availability. The most common is a bi-weekly Sugo-Fest Event. There are also rare recurring events each available once or twice a year. They include (in alphabetical order): Before They Were Famous!, Can't Wait To Be Your Bride!, Christmas Rare Recruit, Fun In The Sun!, Halloween Festival , North Blue Selection, Pirates In Bloom and Sweet Valentine. Adventures Adventures can be divided into: * Story adventures: beginning with Fushia Village island and continuing onward on the 'world map', they tell the chronological story of the One Piece manga/anime. Their difficulty increases with each new island. Each story adventure you clear unlocks a new one. New islands are added to the game every few weeks. The first few islands have an extra feature - the Missions. Check here for the list of story island and each individual island for a walkthrough. Story island have relatively low drop rates, and offer mostly weak characters, but there are exceptions. See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap for more. * Extra Isle adventures which become available after completed the Shells Town story island. Those are mostly recurring, come with varying difficulty levels, and offer the best rewards. See Extra Isle page for an overview of the multitude of stuff available there. Category:Gameplay Category:Events